Bloodthirst
by bloody-pulb
Summary: Sakura is a 17 year old, isolated bampire hunter. She takes care of the monsters and her town repays her. But then the "Society of Red",in particular the Uchiha brothers, take an interest in her skills and in HER. Will she give in to her emotions? Lemon
1. Let's get started

A white church. That was where she was. In the back, in the huge opening behind the small white church, dawned upon by moonlight, stood a figure. In sight were only flowers and grass and the figure. A few statues of angels, a few of people, stood behind it. It was a quiet and cool night. A bit windy. The figure was a girl. About 17 years old with pink hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was pale. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of black boots. Her cherry lips were in a straight line.

She looked up at the black starry sky. A light breeze touched her face and her long hair trembled lightly. She closed her eyes and waited. It didn't look as if she was waiting, but as if she was enjoying the light cold touching her bare skin. She wanted it to look like that, because if it didn't they wouldn't catch the bait and come at her.

She smiled and opened her eyes just as a huge body was about to smash into her. Her smile grew even wider. "Weak." She mumbled slightly as she caught his chin, twirled herself a bit and threw him back. He moaned in pain as he hit the ground hard and loud. Others were behind him, with bright red eyes and gaping mouths, showing a set of ugly deformed sharp teeth. They weren't white and straight as a lot of girls would imagine vampire teeth to look like. Nor were these vampires gorgeous. They were huge animals, simply put. They were "bampires". Bampires were vampires gone insane for human blood. They feed non-stop and they aren't afraid of the holy. Nor are the normal vampires, though. The only way to kill them is to rip off their heads.

She counted a total of 5 bampires. They were all male and bumped up. Nothing much, she thought.

She ran towards the fallen one. He was getting up, dazed that he was blocked and even counter- attacked_. That's the problem about bampires_, her inner spoke as the girl jumped over the monster, caught it's head and ripped it off just when her feet touched the ground , _they think they're impossible to beat._

The bampires hesitated before they dashed at her. She pulled out a sword from beneath her jeans and slashed the left two's heads and then the other two. They were too surprised to even stop and run away.

She looked at the bodies around her. The police would take care of them as always. She kills them and they get rid of them- that's how the agreement works. No civil gets hurt, no civil becomes a witness.

"I wonder if I should make their work a bit harder, hmm?" – The girl said again in her caramel voice. An evil note hid in her words.

_Hell yeah!, _the inner shouted_, once in a while their job must suck too ! Making us stay this late when we have school tomorrow! Damnable jerks!_

The girl glanced at her blood covered sword. She swung it and bloody drops flew after it. She stepped to the first bampire, grinned, and started slashing.


	2. How she is

Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a 17 year old girl, a 2nd year in my High school, "White widow". It's a bit of a strange name, but so is the founder, so, yeah. Her name is Tsunade.

I have long silky pink hair and emerald eyes. I work alongside humans and vampires for the sole purpose of killing bampires. Ugly little things. Well, they aren't little; actually they are huge, but still- ugly MFs. Right now I am getting ready for school. I'm combing my hair. Today's outfit is a white shirt and black jeans with black boots. I have a thing for boots, okay? Bite me.

I yawned and took my bag. I checked it- biology, maths and literature. Good, I had had enough sleep since I've taken everything. 2 hours was enough, I guess.

I lived alone. My parents were dead and I had nor siblings nor relatives. No pets- no extra trouble. I came to an empty home, but I'd gotten used to it. I checked if I had my gun and knife on me while I went down the stairs of my 2 story house. I went out, locked the door and headed towards school. 7:15. I had 15 minutes till class. Way more time than I needed. I yawned again- I could've slept at least 10 more minutes.

"Sakura, ugh! You haven't slept again, haven't you?" Ino came from nowhere just as I was about to fall asleep on my desk. Her blond hair on a ponytail touched my face as she hovered over me. Her piercing blue eyes annoyed me with their worrying spark.

"Fuck off, Ino- pig. It's none of your business." I tried for the 100th time to get rid of her. My life gets complicated when I have friends, so I decided to have none. But, _no_, she must insist SO much!

"Awh, Big Forehead thought of a nickname for me! Ain't we cute besties?" she mocked and sat right in front of me. Damn her and her annoying happy character.

"I need sleep, so _please_, fuck off." I tried again with the nasty approach.

"I know you, Big Forehead. You can't get rid of me with that lame ass, half- hearted try." She smirked and looked at me. Her sky blue dress was only up to her knees and her high heels were a sparkling blue. Her nails tapped on my desk- beautiful and white with blue flowers. I looked at my own- nothing much. Neither long nor short, no nail polish.

"I was at the church,"- I said.- "I had to kill a few bamps."

"So you really are still at it."- She said without emotion. Her eyes became blank and she looked away. "Do they at least keep their part of the deal? Pay your bills, school, food, clothes, everything?"

"Hell yeah, they do." – I mumbled as I lay my head once again on my desk.- "They'd be dead otherwise."

She stayed silent.

I stood up in my chair and looked at her. She was thinking.

"Don't worry about me. You should just forget I even exist. Because I may really stop existing in the near future, and I don't need anybody crying at my funeral."

"Shut up!"- She screamed and looked at me. The classroom went silent and everybody looked at us. I narrowed my eyes at her and she glared back with rage in her eyes."Fucking shut up, Sakura! I don't wanna hear all your shit about how you're such an unimportant existence! If it weren't for you, half the city would be dead! Stop being such an isolated bitch, for God's sake!"

I stood up and looked at her with menacing cold eyes. "I don't need to worry about somebody else's life except mine, so just stay away, okay, Yamanaka? Do I look like I can afford to have a weakness? They're getting stronger, Ino. Smarter. They'll soon be looking for a way to put_ me_ down. And I need to be invincible. I won't be able to protect anybody else than myself. Do you understand, Ino?" I snarled at her and she, too, stood.

"I think I can take care of myself, Sakura-" - She started but I cut her off.

"Oh, so you can beat a bampire, who is approximately 3 times yourself, has inhuman strength and can eat your throat out? You can rip his head off, you can handle the blood and gore, and you have the strength to do so?" I shouted at her. "Don't mess around, Ino! You can't do anything like that! You are weak and defenseless and I can't afford to be your guard 24/7!_ You _shut the fuck up and stop blabbering your nonsense! Just sit down and turn your back on me, Ino! We can't be the same friends as we were before! Right now I'm as good as dead, so please don't make this harder on me!"

I too late noticed the tears on her face. She looked down and sat. She looked straight up, and I could no longer see her face. I glanced at my classmates and noticed Hinata Hyuga's sad eyes. She was looking straight at me and frowning. Right in front of her was Naruto Uzumaki. He, too, looked hurt and returned my stare. They had given up on me a long time ago, but they still had some hope. I guess I had just crushed it.

"You too."- I said at them. I looked around the room. "Everyone. Just turn your backs and never look back again."

I sat down and took out my textbook. The silence broke soon after and everything continued as if this had never happened. I opened it and looked at Ino's back. She was now talking to Ten Ten. Her eyes accidently met mine and she looked away, continuing her conversation with Ino. I sunk into my chair.

My phone vibrated and I took it out. A new text message.

"We have a new boss in town. He requests for you. Skip school and come, we'll take care of it." It read. It was from Kakashi Hatake, he was the Police chief. I sighed and took everything back into my bag. I lifted it, stood up and got out of the room. Nobody turned around to look, nobody asked.

Perfect.


	3. Here they come

At the police station it was empty and cool. No people, just the officers and employees. The atmosphere changed as soon as they saw I had entered. It became quiet and I felt stares all over me. I saw the familiar hair cut and made my way towards it.

"What's up? You do understand I need education, right?" I asked the masked, grey haired man.

"But, of course, but it was urgent." Kakashi said in his muffled voice.

"Was?" I tried.

"It still is, so you're not going anywhere, my dear. Now, follow me." Maybe he smiled but I couldn't see through the mask he wore. All I could see was his right eye and it was plain black.

"Yeah, yeah, like I have somewhere else to go." I mumbled and threw my bag on a random chair before I turned around to follow him. "So who has requested me?"

"Two men. They're from the Assassin group. From the "Society of Red". They actually are the presidents of the "SOR", ya know. They've heard about you and your skills and they want you working on their teams, exterminating the bampires in town." He explained in a lazy tone while taking out his cheap ass porn book.

"I don't understand what you see in that book. I really don't" I said off topic.

He turned around and eyed me with his one eye. "One, are you fucking joking and two, did you even hear me?"

"No, yes." I answered and grinned.

"Kids these days.." he mumbled and returned his gaze on the book. I took in our surroundings. We were walking down a short white corridor. We stopped in front of a blue door.

"Go in." Kakashi said and made his way back.

I opened the door and almost puked.

-

A/N sorry for shortness ^^" Please review 3


	4. It's settled

The room was plain white with a big lamp and 5 chairs.

The stench of blood was disgusting. So was the sight. There were two men and a woman. The men were vampires and the woman- human. She was on the table gasping and moaning. Hovering her was one of the men. He was drinking her blood while touching her up and down. She looked like a slut, whilst the two men were with tuxedos. The man over her had pointy black hair and blood red eyes. His hair resembled a chicken's butt, I noticed. He had pale, beautiful skin and his blood- covered lips revealed a pair of crystal clean, white and sharp teeth. The other man was sitting and was looking at his watch. He had long black hair falling over his shoulder and again bloody eyes. His skin, too, was pale and looked silky soft. They were both well built and muscular. As I had entered the long haired man looked at me and interest flamed in his eyes. The other one was too busy feasting to even notice me.

"Bloodsucker and slut, please take your seats." I said in an annoyed voice and a face showing pure disgust. The man hovering over her now looked at me. His eyes were fierce and his mouth was gaping. I rummaged in my pocket and found some tissues. I threw them at him and his eyes fluttered in surprise. "My God, are you disgusting! Wipe your face, damn it!" I said and looked at the man next to them.

"I sure do hope you're as normal and civilized as you look, 'cuz I've had it with you ill-mannered vampires." I said to him and all he did was smile. Smile, my ass, that was a pure smirk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, not "bloodsucker"." The other vampire said as he got off the girl. I could notice her features now. Short brown hair, brown eyes, big boobs, thin and sexy. She looked at me with her angry eyes; she was all flustered and frowning. Her neck was bleeding slightly and she put a hand over the wound the second she noticed my staring. She looked away and stormed off to the door. Her thigh red dress fit perfectly at her hips. "Damn." I said as she passed me. She looked back at me with a surprised look. "That dress is fucking amazing." I was looking at it with my hand on my chin. I looked as if I was thinking deeply about something and I really was- how much would that dress cost me and where can I get it. She mumbled a quiet "Thank you.", and exited the room.

I turned back and a light chill went up my back. "What did you say your name was?" I asked the "bloodsucker".

"Sasuke Uchiha. " He said lazily while cleaning his face. He was sitting on the table and I noticed his half unbuttoned shirt and messy tie. "And that", he looked at the man next to him " is Itachi Uchiha, my older brother."

"I see." I said and sat down "And for what purpose have you brought me here?" I said and looked uo at them both.

I expected a serious look and an explanation. I did. What I didn't expect was the identical smirk they both gave me. It really surprised me. It did.

"W.. What is it?" I said and my inner stepped in. _The hell is wrong with them? Sure, we're hot as hell but that look is just plain dirty! _You and your delusions. _Oh yeah? Fondle 'em boobs! They're AMAZING, and no one can't beat 'em, mhm! C'mon, do it! C'mon!_

A vein popped on my forehead and I had an urge to punch myself.

"How cute, she's angry." Uchiha Sasuke hummed and leaned into me.

"Away with you, you disgusting piece of tuxedo." I said and realized how stupid my sentence was. I blushed and leaned into my chair with my furious eyes on him. Itachi chuckled.

"Piece of tuxedo? Are you _that _dazzled by my gorgeousness that you even mix up words?" he said and moved himself right in front of me. Sitting on the table he put his feet on both sides of the chair and I had no chance of escape.

"But, of course!" I snarled "Now, fuck off!"

"Oh, feisty. I like." The Uchiha smirked and leaned his face in even more. His mouth was a good 3 millimeters away from mine. I gulped and an idea crossed my mind. "Gonna lean in, are we?" I said in a mocking tone and smile. He didn't get it. Heh.

I head-bumped into him so hard I felt my brains jiggle in my head. He fell back at the force of my hit and hit his head on the table.

"Argh!", he growled. Uchiha Itachi was watching in amusement, revealing a slight grin.

"So"- I began flustered "I am here why?"

"Ah, yes." Itachi stated and became serious. Sasuke was just getting up from the table, rubbing his forehead and mumbling "Damnable woman…". I smirked at that. Itachi cleared his throat so that I can pay my attention to him and continued "As you may have been told, myself and Sasuke are presidents of the "Society of Red", and in reticular the Assassination group. We have as a priority to clear out all bampires and prevent their increase. We are aware of your abilities and we would like to have you in our department, in Soul City. Do you accept?"

"Hell no." I said in a firm voice and both of them sighted, as if they had anticipated it. "I live here, and I am quite comfortable with my current position. Besides, I do have to go to school, ya know?"

"Already taken care of. You will be at "Red Rose" School, alongside Sasuke. He, too, is seventeen. And if you do help us out, you will be back in no time and this town will be forever under our protection. How does that sound?" Itachi tilted his head and looked at me. Now _that_ was a good one. Protection over the town? Forever? Hell yes, that's been what I've been trying to do for the past two years- protect this town. I spared a last glance at the older Uchiha and frowned. "I'm in."

They both smirked "Good."


	5. Goodbye

Chapter 5

I went home . It was raining . I noticed somebody at my house's door and hurried there .

Ino sat quietly at my door . She heard my footsteps and jumped to her feet .

" Sakura ." – she said in a weak voice. " Please, don't be so cruel with me . Please . "

She wasn't wasting time . She looked tired and extremely worried . I could avoid this . I could just say we'll talk about it tomorrow . It'd be a life- saver, since I set off with the vampires at 8 o'clock .

_But, if you do, _said my inner, _she'll hate you ._

I smiled . That's exactly what I want .

" Ino, we'll discuss it tomorrow, over lunch, okay ? I'm tired and busy, right now. " I said . I walked passed her, unlocked my door and went in . As I was closing it I saw her sad face . Better sad than dead .

I went in and up the stairs to the bathroom . I took a warm shower, dried myself and went to sleep at the sound of the heavy rain .

I woke up at 6 AM . I dressed up in black knee- long boots and a plain white dress . I packed a few clothes and shoes and other necessities . I took off at 7:45 and arrived at the station at 8 o'clock .

" Oh ? Right on time . Nice . " The younger Uchiha said, surprised, as I entered .

" Shut up and let's get going . " I snarled at him and passed him, making my way to Hatake's office .

" Kakashi ? " I said as I knocked .

" Yes, come in. " – I heard and opened the door . I slid in and closed it .

" You're leaving me alone with bloodsuckers . " – I said coldly . _Well, they're hot, y'know ? _, I rolled my eyes at my inner . Shut up .

" Indeed, I am . They won't hurt you, fear not . They're human lovers – we're like adorable pets to them . " he smiled .

" I don't make my adorable pets dress like sluts, fuck them and then feed out of them . " I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked .

Kakashi looked baffled for a second and then laughed " And, thank God, you don't ! "

I caught my baggage and sighed . " Well, goodbye . If Ino comes looking for me don't tell her where I am . " he nodded and I exited . I looked up to see a face right in front of me . Stupid bloodsucker trying to scare me, I thought . He caught my baggage and headed to the back door . I followed .

" I can carry my own luggage . " I stated and he turned his head around a bit and smirked at me, while still walking . He was, again, with a tuxedo . A dark blue one, this time . I noticed he had a piercing on his left ear . A few, actually .

" I'm kind to the ladies I wanna bang . " he said in a seductive- like voice which made me choke, laughing . He stopped and looked at me with an angry glare .

" Look here, fancy, I may do a lot of things, but you ain't on that list . " I smirked at him and passed him . He looked completely taken by surprise .

As we got out, behind the station, we saw a black limousine parked there . I went up to it and wondered if I should go in .

" Go right in . " he snarled as he put my baggage in the baggage area at the back and went to get in the car from the other side . I slid in and sat with my back towards the driver's, whilst the Uchiha sat freely in front of me, relaxed and comfortable . " Need anything ? " he questioned .

" Nah, I'm cool . " I said way too nervously . I didn't like being so close to him . It sent chills all over my entire body . He caught my tension and smirked, while leaning in . There was no more I could lean back and his face was a rough 15 centimeters from mine . WAY too much, for me .

" Could you, umm, back the fuck off, before I rip that smirk off of your face ? " I glared at him and said in an angry- like voice .

He laughed and leaned back, whilst turning to the window .

" Sure, whatever . " – he mumbled, still smirking .

For the rest of the trip he did nothing suspicious . At some point I noticed the radio was on . It was playing AC/DC's " Stiff Upper Lip " . I relaxed into the music and fell asleep .


	6. So, it begins

CHAPTER 6

A/N:

To the " Guest ", who commented/reviewed on 12/16/12 on chapter 5

" Hahah, I really enjoy this story. It's so funny!  
Poor Sakura fell asleep in a car with Sasuke...  
_The only thing I didnt really like about the story was the typing in chapter 5. I guess you wrote it on a phone/tablet thing? I could still read it though, so no harm done._ :) "

Actually, no . xD I wrote it at 5 AM when I woke up and decided it was a good idea to write a story, instead of sleeping for school, and I didn't even check it and now, that you mentioned it, I reread it and want to hang myself with my own guts . . Thank you for pointing it out, though ! I don't know if I can edit it, but I'll try . Oh, the shame . Thanks, again ! ^ v ^  
Also, excuse my future mistakes . I'm not a native English speaker, so I do make ridiculous mistakes . All the time .

Sakura woke up to an ominous feeling . Like something or some_one _was tickling her neck . She regained some of her senses and another a few things cleared up – First, she was still in the car and it was still going at a speed, that made her imagine all sorts of thing this car could hit and splatter into a million pieces, her with it . Second, she was lying her head on something suspiciously soft and not as low as the seats . She opened her eyes a bit, only to utter discover darkness and flashing faint lights coming from the streets, through the windows .

She snapped her eyes open, but couldn't move a muscle more .

" Oh, " – she heard a masculine voice – " You're finally awake, eh ? About time . I was getting bored . " – the young Uchiha complained .

I couldn't talk .

I took in the fact, that I was laying my head on his lap . And a wild blush appeared on my face . I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out . What the hell was wrong with my body ?!

Sasuke leaned over and put his lips on Sakura's neck, right over her artery . He smiled and, in a silky voice whispered a low " Are you scared ? " – his smirk widened and her pulse became faster . " Your heart is beating quite frantically . "

Sakura moved a finger . She waited a few seconds and shot her hand at his face . Surprisingly, she noticed, her senses had all came at once .

She did a cat- like move and positioned herself on top of him, whereas he fell on the seats with a baffled look .

" So, " – she started in a cold tone – " should I rip off your insides now or after I make you apologize and beg for mercy ? "

His legs were standing in the position they were, when he was seated . She had her right leg on his lap and her hands around his shoulders . He smirked mischievously and slipped a hand over her hip .

" Oh, my, so feisty ! Be a darling and behave, girl . You don't want trouble, do you ? My patience wears thin, remember it . " He was still smiling, but a chill ran through her spine . She moved her leg a bit and mentally sighed in relief, when she felt the knife in place, in her boot .

She got up and went to the opposite seats – the ones he originally sat on . She seated herself and glared at him, as he got up . She couldn't deny – he was drop dead gorgeous, but he was obviously a trophy collector . He was definitely more into submissive good-looking girls and she knew nothing good would come from provoking him . She wouldn't stop her protests, but that's as aggressive as she was going to be with him, for now . It was, currently, the safest way of opposing him .

What seemed like an endless trip, soon came to a stop . The car stopped in front of a huge mansion . I got out first and stretched . I took in my surroundings and looked at the mansion . It was white and decorated in a Goth – like way . ( A/N: Here I am referring to the ways the Old German Ostrogothic/Visigothic/ect. tribes decorated their buildings . It's basically the same as what you imagine when I say " in a gothic way " , but I decided to point it out, either way . ) It was white, shiny and the gardens around it were perfectly well looked after . There was a huge forest behind the school and it was on a cliff of some sort . When I looked around, all I could see was a forest and a road – no houses and no sign of life, except animal one, anywhere . I gulped . Didn't they say this was a town ?

" Don't panic. " – Sasuke suddenly said as he came out of the car, elegantly, like a cat . – " The town is a few kilometers more after that mountain . " He pointed to a nearby mountain . The road disappeared behind it . I calmed down . So the school was in the outskirts of the town . Close enough to civilization . That is – humans .

" Now, then " – he grinned – " Welcome to the Vampire Academy, where we train our lovelies to fight and where they study and learn to control their hunger and craving for human blood . "

I gasped and frantically whipped my hair out of my face " You mean to say I'll be staying here, in a mansion – " " School . " " – full of vampires ?! Fuck no ! "

" Don't worry, sweetheart . While I will be away your first week, Itachi will get you accustomed very quickly . Besides, being able to rip off a bampire's head with bare hands – I bet you can take out a few vampires with ease ! " - he almost sang out .

" Fucking Hell, what did I get myself into . . . ?! " I mumbled as I put my face in my hand and sighed . _You saw two hotties and followed them, that's what . Shame on you, Sa-ku-ra ! _My inner said in a know-it-all kind of tone . I mentally slapped myself and cussed her real good, on the way to the gates .

Sasuke was walking towards the place, as if he owned it ( which probably was the case ) and stopped right before the gate . Now I noticed, the huge wall which hid the actual _school _. ' If the wall is this big ' I thought ' then how fucking huge, exactly, is this school ?! '

The Uchiha touched the gates and a blue, electric- like, light ran trough it . Then, the gates, which I highly doubted could be opened with brute power alone, opened slowly and heavily . My pupils widened as I witnessed it .

It wasn't just huge .

It was enormous .

And overpopulated .

With nothing else, but vampires, which had already all turned their gaze to me . I gulped loudly and saw Sasuke grinning .


	7. The Medieval Room

" Yo , " – he greeted them and in a flash the all bowed, gracefully and synchronized . " This is the Hunter . Don't tease 'er too much, 'kay ? Karin, bring her to Itachi . "

Suddenly a red – haired sort of diva appeared before us . I mentally gasped at her beautiful hair color – it was a fierce, yet gentle, shining red . She bowed once again and spoke in a strong, feminine voice . " Yes, Sasuke – sama, as you wish . "

I looked around, awaiting to be dazzled by more model- like vampiresses and I noticed something very, very disturbing – in the midst of what must have been, at least, a hundred students I counted the silly number of 17 females . Only 17 females, was all I could see .

" Hey, " – I whispered nervously to Sasuke, who had just stopped instructing Karin what to do – " How many girls are there in this school ? "

He looked surprised for a second and then smiled devilishly . " With you ? 24 females and 376 males . "

He moved closer to me and leaned in to my ear, as if to whisper something to me . I flinched back, but stayed put, waiting to hear him out .

" Ah, now, " - he purred into my right ear - " if you don't run away from a vampire closing in on your neck, you might just get your throat ripped out, darlin' . "

He quickly backed off as I instinctively threw a punch at him . Surprisingly, I hit him . Though, I might say, it hurt me more, than it probably hurt him . If it hurt him at all .

" You're a jerk ! Dumbass ! " – I hissed at him and started fast- walking towards the school's doors, while red from embarrassment . Soon I noticed the redhead walking gracefully and quietly right next to me . After we came up the stairs and entered the school I was introduced to a huge hall, with staircases going up, left and right and hallways going right and left . Everything was a creamy, brownish color, mixed with gold and red .

Karin made her way to the right staircase and as I followed she made me a quick presentation .

" These stairs, " – she started – " are to the boy's dorm, as are the right and left hallways downstairs, while, because of our 24 members, the girl's dorm is only on the floor, which the left staircase leads to . The staircase in the middle leads to the club rooms and class rooms . There is a hallway below the middle staircase, which leads to the garden . It's _huge_, believe me . After the garden is a huge clearing, where we train . "

" Man, this place is enormous . At least five times my old school . " I noted out load and nodded to myself . I thought about Ino, but quickly latched my attention to something else . " Are you a natural redhead ? " I asked bluntly . We just climbed the stairs and found ourselves in some sort of lobby . She went left, and I followed, into a corridor of rooms . " Yes . " she finally answered coldly and gave up on even trying to befriend her .

As the corridor ended we headed up to a few more stairs . These weren't as wide – the were tiny and blackishly rusty . At the end of the stairs was a medieval – like door . Wooden and heavy .

" Here you are . " she noted and went back, after gesturing with a hand to get inside . She disappeared and I nervously knocked twice .

Goodness, I laughed at myself, what am I expecting ? Coffins ? Hah !

The door opened, revealing the older Uchiha, topless with his hair down . It was wet and smelled of vanilla . " Ah, Haruno Sakura . Please, enter . " he moved aside and I quickly got in, trying my best not to touch him .

" So, " he began as he sat down on his bed . I looked at the bed and momentarily my inner jumped . _Good God, Sakura, look at that King size ! Who knows what kind of dirty things that sexy animal does on it . Just __**look**__ at it !_ I can see it perfectly well, inner ! Shut up already ! _Jeez, you're such a killjoy ._

Ignoring my inner, I looked around . The room was huge, almost as big as my living room . It had a desk, and was decorated in a medieval style . Everything was in a brownish – redish color .

" Sakura ? " Itachi's firm voice took me out of my thoughts .

" Ah, yes ? " I nervously asked and smiled awkwardly . " Sorry, I was taken in by my surroundings . "

" Hm . " he mumbled and continued – " You'll be staying in the room next to mine for now, so I can keep on eye on you . I do not trust these children on not giving in to their temptation . "

" I can take them on ! " I protested, blushing whit anger .

He leaned in at me . Even though I was practically at the other half of the room, sitting down, the way he leaned his body in my way, the way he was looking at me was so extremely intimidating, I had to look away . " Oh, but, I know, Sakura. " he suddenly said in a velvet voice . " That's what I'm worried about . "

For a few seconds we stayed like that, he – looking at me and I – staring at the floor .

" Sa – ku – ra . " he purred and suddenly a black heavy, transparent curtain flew over my eyes . I looked at him and I felt really, really weird . I noticed his eyes were a gleaming red . " Come here, Sa ~ ku ~ ra . " he sang my name .

I quickly stood up and, dazzled walked up to him . I stopped right before him . He caught me by the back of my knees and pulled me in . I found myself sitting on his lap . A hand slipped under my dress and went from my hip to my torso, to my back . A chill ran through me and I let out a weak moan .

His mouth made a trace of small kisses right above my chest and went up to my neck and then – to my ear . I moaned again as he started nibbling on it and starting exploring my body with his other hand, too . The curtain made everything feel so numb, yet so intense . I was already breathing hard and couldn't even lift my hands to put them on his neck .

His hand was tracing up to my right boob . It was right below it . I whispered a light, weak ' no ' .

And then . . .

And then, suddenly, the curtain was lifted .


End file.
